Dress up or made up is very important in social life to give impression to other people. Especially for young ladies of twenties and thirties or even forties, dress up is critical to find their mates. Some young ladies even take risks of doing plastic surgeries to their body if she can make “the one” as her mate. For them, shoes, cloths, jewelry, and adornments are less dangerous means to get attraction from “the one”. Shoes, especially high heels, have some special functions. It makes a wearer look taller than the real height of the wearer. Therefore, many young ladies, who want to be looked taller, wear high heel with very tall heel. The other function of high heels is that it has strong attraction power for some male adult. So, most of high heels are designed ornamentally and many of them have very narrow heel body and tip. However, due to the thickness of the heel there is limit in increasing the height of a heel. To avoid such limitation, high heels with one body heel that covers from toe portion to heel portion of shoes is provided. That can be called as ‘sloped sole’. However, unfortunately, many adult male do not think that such design is ornament. If a young lady wears a high heel that is very tall and the heel shape is narrow, she can easily dislocate her ankle. It may be charming but dangerous. It is purpose of the current invention to provide a high heel for ladies.